Last Friday Night
by Adala
Summary: L, Light and Misa celebrate the capture of Higuchi in a bar downtown and things get a little out of hand...
1. Chapter 1

Yet another Fic written for a request on the Death Note Kink Meme:

_L, Light, Misa, Songfic, Threesome, Drunken shenanigans, Hard partying, Skinny dipping, Exhibitionism, Sex outdoors_

_Based on Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night"_

_Misa takes L and Light on the town and they party hard. L and Light loosen up a lot when drunk. Would like it if a photo of topless Misa with L and Light both sucking on her boobs ends up online and see all three characters' reactions the next morning._

_Seme/uke ordering is unimportant._

**Summary:** More or less what it says in the request above.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night". This is a non-profit fan work.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Friday Night - Chapter I<strong>

"We really caught Kira", Light mouthed in disbelief.

"That calls for a celebration!" cried Matsuda and produced the bottle of Champagne he had bought on the way back to headquarters.

"Not so fast." L waved a finger in front of his pale face. "We still don't know everything about this 'Death Note'."

"So? We have it secured. Kira is not going to use it any more." said Matsuda. "Right?"

"I think there are two notebooks in the human world," said L. "We cannot declare this case solved until we've found out everything."

"Even if there is another notebook in the hands of another Kira we cannot do much but wait until that person kills again. We actually reached a mile stone in this investigation." Chief Yagami had a proud look on his face. It had been a hard and dangerous task. And yet they had finally identified and disarmed the mysterious killer.

"You know what we should do?" cheered Misa, "Go downtown and celebrate!"

"But we have not defeated Kira yet." L's monotone was not enough to bring Misa Amane's spirits down, though.

"No? So why do we have his notebook, then?" Misa stuck out her tongue.

"I don't think it's such a bad idea."

"What?" The whole task force gazed in utter surprise at the Chief, who had just agreed with Misa Amane.

"Yes, I know, it is quite probable that there is a second notebook out there, but Miss Amane has got a point. We've been working non-stop to achieve a victory like this. We have won this battle. It's yet unknown to us, if there's still a war, but we reached a point in the investigation where we can all take a deep breath before we move on. You kids should use it to relax and have a little fun. You're young. You deserve it. You earned it."

"Chief..."

"Not you, Matsuda!"

"Oh..."

"Dad, I'm not sure..."

"Your name is cleared, Light. If nothing else, this calls for a celebration!"

"Hurray!" cheered Misa and hugged Mr Yagami and then Light. "So we're going downtown?"

L sighed.  
>"Alright, go out, if you like."<p>

"Huh? But Ryuzaki! You're our friend! You've got to come with us!"

Now there was genuine surprise on the detective's usually indifferent face.  
>"You want me to come with you?"<p>

"Of course!"

"Yes," Light affirmed. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Don't be shy, Ryuzaki!" Misa smiled at him sweetly. "We didn't say those things just because we were your suspects! We really like you!"

"That's right." Light nodded.

L stared at the computer screens again. Light put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down, speaking in a low voice:

"It would really mean a lot to us."

L tiled his head.  
>"I suppose since I owe you an apology -"<p>

"Yay!" cheered Misa "I gotta go chaaaange!"

And that was that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> At this point in the story, Light already has his memories back but this will not play any part in the events of this fic. I guess there is no way L would really agree to go out on a drink, especially since they found the Death Note and the shinigami, but yeah, artistic license is great ;-)

Please tell me what you think and if this has potential.


	2. Chapter 2

****Warnings for this chapter: **alcohol  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night". This is a non-profit fan work.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Friday Night - Chapter II<br>**

People were staring and whispering, as they entered the bar. Of course it was "Misa-Misa" who was drawing attention. A few fans got their mobiles out and took pictures of the blonde idol and her two escorts, wondering who they might be. Light rolled his eyes, overhearing a conversation between two fluttering girls:

"Is that Misa-Misa?"

"Yes! Yes, it's her! OMG! OMG! She's even cuter in real life!"

"But _who_ are those _guys_?"

"Dunno. I've never seen them in '18', that's for sure."

"Take a picture! Take a _picture_!"

"This is exactly why we shouldn't have come here," said L.

"Aw, Ryuzaki, don't be mad!" said Misa. "We can find another bar!"

"You could have dressed a little more subtle," remarked Light.

Misa pouted. "I've not been out of headquarters for two months straight, except for work! I think I deserve to dress up a little. Besides, I wanted to look extra special for you!"

"It's fine. I'll ask if they have a _koshitsu_*." L said and went after the young waiter who had just passed them with a tray full of drinks.

The bar didn't have any private rooms, but the tables in the back of the establishment were separated by wooden walls to create an illusion of privacy. The waiter apologised to them countless times and promised to be more than happy to keep the enthusiastic fans at bay. Also, the first drink, he assured them, was on the house.

"Isn't that nice?" asked Misa, cuddling up to Light.

"At least they will control those crazy fans of yours," Light conceded.  
>Misa chose not to hear his remark and instead slid an innocent hand down to his thigh. And further.<p>

All the while, L studied the menu.  
>"They don't have any cake." he stated, disappointed.<p>

"It's a bar, not a café, idiot." said Light, fighting off Misa's advances under the table.

"They should have cake anyway," L insisted.

"Oh, it's alright, Ryuzaki," said Misa, "see, they have sweet cocktails! With strawberries!"

L threw her a puzzled look and said: "I don't want cocktails, I want cake. Or at least ice cream."

"Come on, you'll like it! I'll order for you!" Misa smiled brightly and signalled the waiter to come to their table.

Light opened his mouth when the waiter looked at him expectantly, but Misa was quicker:

"I'll have a _Piña Colada_, he will have _Sex on the Beach_ and he," she slung a friendly arm around L's shoulders, "will have a _Strawberry Margarita_!"

"Are you trying to get us drunk?" asked Light sourly.

"No, of course not!" Misa denied the suspicion. "I just want us to have a good time, that's all!"

"What is this Margarita?" asked L.

"It's a cocktail. It's got sugar in it! And strawberries!" explained Misa.

"Not to mention alcohol," Light added. "I'm not even legally allowed to drink alcohol yet."

"But Light, don't worry! You're with two adults. Nobody is gonna check your ID."

Light rolled his eyes.  
>"It's still illegal."<p>

"Is that why you chose to have sex on the beach instead?" asked L.  
>Light threw L a deadly look. Not even <em>he<em> could possibly fail to know that _Sex on the Beach_ was a popular drink.

Misa giggled.  
>"No, Ryuzaki. It's the name of another cocktail. Some of them have funny names. There is even one called <em>Screaming Orgasm<em>."  
>She laughed and did her best to blush like she was embarrassed, whil in fact she'd have nothing against some sex on a beach, in a closet, back at headquarters, it really didn't matter. But the way she had come to know Light, he'd rather be the seducer than the seduced. So she would make it easy for him. And who knew? Maybe a little liqueur would do wonders.<p>

* * *

><p>* a koshitsu is a private room in a restaurant<p>

**Author's note:** The legal age for alcohol consumption is 20 in Japan, so actually Misa is not old enough yet, because her birthday is in December and following the original Death Note storyline, this story has to take place some time in October, because that's when Higuchi was captured according to the Death Note time line on the Death Note Wiki. I hope you will forgive me for the inaccuracy. The _Screaming Orgasm_ does exist, though.


	3. Chapter 3

****Warnings for this chapter: **alcohol, OOCness  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night". This is a non-profit fan work.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Friday Night - Chapter III<strong>

Their drinks came and the waiter also brought a t-shirt, a pair of boxers and a napkin for Misa to autograph, if she didn't mind. Smiling politely, Misa nodded and signed everything, even the underwear. Next to her, L started slurping his drink.

"Ugh, I just hope those boxers were fresh," she said, wiping her hands with a moist napkin.

"I wouldn't count on it," said L, in his usual monotone. From the looks of it, Light also had a snide comment on his lips, so, putting on an oblivious smile, she turned to L and asked:

"So, do you like your drink?"  
>L took a sip, staring at the opposite wall as if intensely pondering Misa's question. Eventually he said:<p>

"Yes. It's quite delicious, Misa-san."

"Didn't I tell you?" She beamed. "What about you, Light?"

"I didn't try it yet."

"Oh come on, it's not gonna bite you!"

"No, but I'm underage," Light insisted.

"Only in Japan. In most of the world, you'd be allowed to drink alcohol!"

"But we are in Japan, are we? So I'm underage."

"Your refusal to participate in collective intoxication raises my suspicions of you being Kira by 31.7%," L murmured.

"Excuse me? Misa and I were proven innocent! You said so yourself just earlier!"

"I still believe there is more than one notebook of death in our world." L sipped at his drink again. "This could easily be a setup by the two of you, using alcohol to loosen my tongue and bringing my guard down. No, Light-kun, we're doing this together or you're going back on the chain."

"No! Light, you can't allow this! Not the bloody chain again!"

Light sighed and shook his head.  
>"You're one stubborn bastard, Ryuzaki. But fine. We'll do this together. We'll all have the exact same amount of alcohol."<p>

Misa looked from Light, to L, to Light again.

"Al...right. Whatever you want." she said. "But let's not talk about work anymore! Light, why don't you tell us -"

"Wait, what about alcohol tolerance?" asked Light. "Misa is a woman and she's smaller and lighter than us."

"Hm... that's true," L replied thoughtfully. "We better calculate it."  
>He fumbled for his phone and started punching the keys in his peculiar manner, but after a short time he paused and looked up.<p>

"What is the alcohol concentration of our drinks?" he asked.

Misa rolled her eyes.

"Hey, this is all soooo complicated! Why don't you just have a _Piña Colada_ next, Ryuzaki, I will have _Sex on the Beach_ for my second drink and Light the _Strawberry Margarita_. If we order three rounds, everybody will have had the same."

L stopped the calculation and blinked.

"What Misa says kind of makes sense, Ryuzaki," said Light reluctantly. "Even if we calculate the blood alcohol concentration for each of us, there is also the individual activity of alcohol dehydrogenase to consider. You are part European, if I'm not mistaken, so you'll most likely have higher alcohol dehydrogenase activity than Misa and me, anyway."

L stared at his phone some more, then he picked it up and clicked it shut.  
>"You're right, Light-kun. Three alcoholic beverages are just more than I'd anticipated to consume tonight."<p>

"Same goes for me, but you were the one who didn't trust us."

"Let's play a fun game!" Misa interrupted cheerfully. She couldn't believe those guys. Apparently, both of them had no idea how to have a good time. Lucky for them, she was here to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I thought some time about having Light use the word "bastard" - but I couldn't think of any better word to use in that context. What do you guys think?

Also, there is a rather complicated formula to calculate the blood alcohol concentration quite accurately, but you'll have to know the exact repice for the drink (how much alcoholic beverage is used) and what brand of alcoholic beverages they use in the bar (e.g. one brand of vodka may have 40% Vol., the next only 37,5% Vol.).


	4. Chapter 4

****Warnings for this chapter: **alcohol, OOCness  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night". This is a non-profit fan work.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Friday Night - Chapter IV<strong>

"What game?" asked Light, reluctantly taking a sip of his drink.

"Truth or drink!"

"What's that?" asked L.

"Well, it's like truth or dare, only instead of being dared to do something, you'll have to take a sip from your drink."

"Can I ask any question?"

"Yes, and you have to answer every question truthfully." Misa nodded affirmatively.

"I'm afraid this game is too dangerous for me," L decided. "If you ask for my name, I'll have to answer truthfully. This is not acceptable."

"But you can always chose 'drink'. Anyway, Light and I won't ask questions like that! Isn't that right, Light?"

"Of course." Light agreed unenthusiastically.

"How do we know you won't just lie?" asked L.

Misa groaned.  
>"It's against the rules! We'll just have to trust each other, that we won't lie, OK?"<p>

"A difficult endeavour. Can I propose an additional rule?"

"Yes, of course, Ryuzaki."

"Any questions concerning my true identity are forbidden."

"Ok, fine. Now, let's play already!"

"If Ryuzaki may alter the rules in his favour, I want to propose the rule that any questions regarding Misa or myself being Kira are also forbidden."

Misa clutched her forehead.

"Your request is highly suspicious, Light-kun, you should be aware of that."

"No, Ryuzaki! Let's just not make this about work, alright?" Misa said decisively. "Light starts, because he is the youngest."

"Alright." Light looked at L, then at the table. Then he turned to Misa.

"Misa, truth or drink?"

"You're picking me?"

"Yes, I choose you. Truth or drink?"

"Truth!"

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Waaaa? You could have asked me that in private!"

"You wanted to play and that's my question."

Misa pouted.  
>"Fine. No, I'm not." She blushed, this time for real. "But Misa wishes with all her heart she could give her virginity to Light and Light alone!"<p>

"Calm down, Misa, it's not a big deal," said Light. "Now ask your question."

"I choose Ryuzaki!" she sniffed. "Truth or drink?"

"Truth. Why would anyone pick 'drink'?"

"Because the questions are supposed to be embarrassing. I know you are not easily embarrassed. So... what is the kinkiest thing you and Light did while you were chained together?"

L stared at her for a moment, with a blank face. Then he looked at Light.

"Well," he said, "What do you mean by 'kinky'?"

Now Misa had the blank face.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean by kinky'?" she screamed.

"She means what is the most perverted thing you and I did together, while I was chained to you night and day." explained Light.

"How do you define perverted?" L asked, an innocent look on his face. "Does looking at Light-kun's genitals count?"

Misa stared at him with an open mouth.

"Perverted means something not considered normal or acceptable," Light explained calmly. "Checking out and comparing another man's genitals is normal enough."

"It is?" asked Misa with a shrill voice.

"Yes, it is, Misa. Just ask any guy."

Misa did not seem content with this answer, but she didn't say anything.

"So... I think I need your help then, Light-kun. What exactly was socially unacceptable of the things we did?"

"Nothing." Light said and quickly took a sip of his drink.

"Can I still choose 'drink', then?" L asked Misa.

"Yes, but now you have to take three sips."

"You just made that up."

"No! There has to be _some_ kind of punishment if you don't answer a question!"

L stared into his glass. There was a strawberry, neatly stuck to the sugar frosted rim of the glass. He plucked it and stuck out his tongue to lick it.

"I choose drink," he concluded.

Misa counted along as he drank. Then she said:

"Alright! Now you may ask a question, Ryuzaki!"

"I choose Light-kun."

Light shrugged.

"Go ahead."

"What exactly did you mean when you asked me if I'd like to get happy together?"  
>Light didn't say anything, but his left eye twitched, for a split-second, almost too subtle to notice. Almost.<p>

"I take it you choose 'drink'?" L asked casually, pressing the strawberry gently against his lips.  
>Without a word Light picked up his cocktail and drank. Misa looked rather puzzled from Light to L.<p>

"I don't understand...," she mumbled.

"That doesn't matter, it's my turn!" Light snapped. "Ryuzaki, what's the longest you've gone without taking a bath? Oh, I know. Six days!"

"Light-kun, I don't think you're supposed to answer my question. Also, you should have asked me first -"

"Who cares? This game is stupid anyway."

"Come on, Light, Ryuzaki is right. You have to ask him 'thruth or drink'?"

"I choose drink," L said quickly and swallowed another mouthful of juicy strawberry mix.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Do you like the "truth or drink" game, or is it lame? If you like it, please feel free to suggest questions Light, L and Misa may ask one another. If it's lame I'll cut it short after this chapter. Every opinion will be highly appreciated :-)


	5. Chapter 5

****Warnings for this chapter: **alcohol, sexual innuendo, OOCness  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night". This is a non-profit fan work.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Friday Night - Chapter V<strong>

"Since Light-kun seems easily upset, I choose Misa-san."

"Oh, you can stop being so formal, Ryuzaki! Just call me Misa!"

"Alright. Misa, truth or drink?"

"Truth!"

"Have you ever considered a threesome?"

Misa opened her mouth to indignantly cry "Nooooo!", but then shut it again. Ryuzaki was looking at her with such innocent eyes, he probably didn't know how suggestive the question was. Or he indeed understood the game quite well. She giggled.

"To be honest," she said, "I've had fantasies about two Lights pleasuring me." She giggled again and put much effort into blushing deeply, so she wouldn't seem too lewd. She wondered if this was Ryuzaki's way of flirting with her.

"I don't have a twin brother, you know," Light said.

"It's just a fantasy, Light!" Misa said defensively.

"Maybe you do have a long lost twin brother," L said with the straightest face imaginable, "an ievil/i twin brother."

"Very funny, Ryuzaki."

"My turn!" cried Misa. "I choose Light!"

"Drink," said Light, "the questions are too silly for my taste."

Misa looked disappointed, but said: "Ok."

Light took a sip, then he faced L.  
>"Ryuzaki, truth or drink?"<p>

"Truth."

"Did you ever masturbate while watching the footage from the security cameras in my room?"

"Yes, sometimes."

"Really?"

Light didn't hide the surprise by L's very direct reply.

"You only get one question, Light-kun."

Light shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Light-kun, what do you choose?"

"Drink."

Light said and took another sip.

"Your questions are lame anyway."

Now L shrugged and said:

"If Light-kun doesn't want to play. But it's his turn to ask a question now."

"Right. Misa, what do you choose?"

"Truth!" Misa chirped.

"Tell me, Misa," Light said, "what is your wildest sexual fantasy?"

Misa opened her mouth, then she hesitated.

"Misa doesn't mind to tell Light, but Ryuzaki is here as well..."

"Oh, come on, Misa, we're all friends here."

"Yes, we are, but one of them is a pervert who masturbates to video tapes of his friend."

"Well, you know what that means." L said in his usual monotone.

"Yes, I know, thank you very much!" Misa replied sourly, taking three sips from her cocktail.

"At least I get to ask Ryuzaki if he asked me about the threesome because he wants to have one with Light and me!"

"You failed to ask me if I wanted to select 'truth', but I would most certainly not turn the offer down."

"This is getting ridiculous." laughed Light. "Like I would ever sleep with either of you."

"What do you mean, _either of us_?" hissed Misa. "I'm your _girlfriend_!"

"Maybe Light-kun was refering to his inability to perform?" L suggested helpfully.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Last time I checked, everything went just fine. No complaints."

L absent-mindedly stirred his drink with the black straw he had previously used to consume it.

"From what I've seen, I wouldn't count on much pleasure for either of us, should you ever agree to said threesome," he said casually.

"What the hell _did_ you see?" Misa screeched.

"Oh, just how he tried to masturbate to some C class dirty magazines. You'd expect sex with yourself to be theeasiest way of obtaining an orgasm, but even that didn't go too well."

A group of highschool girls came in, laughing and chattering sitting down at a nearby table.

"You never told me you had problems," Misa cooed, "If that is the reason you never made any advances... oh, I understand now! Oh Light, I am so sorry!" She covered her mouth with one hand in shocked realisation before she flung herself at Light's chest, hugging him so very tightly. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to pressure you! I -"

"Let it go, Misa. Ryuzaki is just fucking with us."

"Yeah, he is." Misa agreed, staring into his reddish brown eyes. How she longed to kiss him, to hold him and tell him how much she loved him. It was mean of Ryuzaki to say such things to his face, but she was glad she knew the true reason he had abstained from sex with her all this time. "Stop fucking with us, Ryuzaki!"

Light shook his head and sucked at his straw to finish the rest of his cocktail.

"Seems like we need to order the next round," L said, when he, loudly slurping, finished his own drink.  
>Light signalled the waiter to come to their table and they ordered the second serving, as Misa had proposed, with the same drinks, only assigned to a different person. Misa gave the <em>Strawberry Margarita<em> to Light and the _Pina Colada_ to L. She noticed a subtle reddish glow on Light's cheeks. How cute! He really didn't hold his liquor very well, she thought, and smiled. Maybe there was hope for something more after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> so, that was the end of "Truth or Drink" ;-)

I hope you still like the story and I don't take too much time getting all of them drunk. I know it's rather tame up to now, but there'll be more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings for this chapter:**alcohol, slight sexuality

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Death Note or Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night". This is a non-profit fan work.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Friday Night - Chapter VI<strong>

Misa was starting to feel the alcohol as well. Although she quite liked the carefree and silly state of mind that came with the drug, she had to be careful this time. After all, she wanted to remember this night.

"I feel my deduction skills have declined by 34.8%." L proclaimed, disapprovingly staring at the bowl of peanuts the waiter had put on their table, "curtesy of the barkeeper".

"I'd say that's true for all of us." Light muttered. "After this glass, it's probably down another 30%."

"Don't worry," Misa said and tousled L's shaggy hair, "Kira's not out to get you tonight."

"You can only know that for sure, if you are Kira." L said, licking the creamy cocktail off the end of his straw.

"Fucking hell, Ryuzaki, I thought we were past that crap!" Misa exclaimed. "Kira's notebook is back at headquarters! He can't kill you, unless he gets his arse down here and does it in person!"

"You do have a point," L mumbled, still licking the straw, "Kira would never kill anyone in person."

"And how do _you_ know that, unless you are Kira?" Misa asked slyly.

"Because I'm a genious detective."

"Like being L and Kira at the same time? Isn't that just toooooo convenient? See, you're not the only one who can accuse people of being Kira!" Misa said triumphantly.

"Stop being silly, Misa."

"I think I already had too much..." Light groaned.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel it, too. But it's alright. We'll just get a little tipsy, that's all." Misa hugged Light and stroked his beautiful hair.  
>"Kiss me!" she thought. "Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!" She lifted her head to make her lips easier accessible to him and smiled coyly at him, playing with his bangs and trying everything to encourage him.<br>"I love you," she whispered, acting shy and hoping to be cute and then Light finally lowered his head and touched her cheek with his lips, so very gently.  
>"Oh Light," she whispered, "I wish I knew how to resist you." One of her small hands had found an opening in his shirt and cautiously explored his naked chest. His skin was so smooth and soft and a little bit sweaty. It turned her on more than she'd anticipated. She gazed into his eyes again and almost jumped with joy when she saw a tiny glimmer of lust, unmasked by the clouds of drunkenness. She was surprised herself how very wet it made her. But he wanted her. Oh, he wanted her too!<br>"Please forgive me," she stammered and pulled his face onto hers, engaging him in a determined and passionate kiss, making very clear that she wouldn't let go! At first he seemed startled, but soon he took over the initiative, as she had expected him to do, pulling her even closer and ravishing her mouth with his hungry tongue.

Due to lack of other entertainment sources, L finished his drink and then watched the couple for a few minutes until it bored him. What they did looked like they were having fun, at least Light had stopped complaining, which was not too easy a feat. Misa, in a tight embrace with Light, had her back turned on him. He shifted in his crouch to face her - admittedly gorgeous - back and noticed how her skirt had ridden up, providing an excellent look on her lacy underwear. L didn't know exactly what would be appropriate behaviour in this situation, but he was pretty sure what he was about to do was not. Misa and Light would just call him off if he did anything they didn't want, he thought, and slid both hands down the frilly skirt, massaging Misa's buttocks in the firm but gentle manner he had learned to use on feet. His face was very close to the back of Misa's head in this position, her blonde hair tickling his nose. "Oh Light!" Misa moaned, inbetween kisses, "That's so good!"  
>L felt encouraged by her statement, so he intensified the massage and began sucking on her bared neck. She shuddered.<br>"Uh!"

"You are one devious seductress," L heard Light whisper to Misa. "I think I might have to punish you."  
>Misa looked up at him with big brown eyes.<p>

"And how would you have me punished?"

"I will-"

"Excuse me." The waiter stood at their table, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. "I'll have to ask you to turn it down a notch."

"Huh?" asked Misa, reluctantly acknowledging a world apart from Light.

"It is lovely that Misa-Misa-san has fun with her boyfriends, but this is a public establishment..."

"BoyfriendS?"

"Um..."

"THIS is my boyfriend! Light Yagami! Did you get that? LIGHT YAGAMI! It was all over the news during the filming of director Nishinaka's new film!"

"L..Light Yagami?"

"Misa-chan, please. You're making a scene." L said, obviously amused.

"This is just Ryuzaki. A FRIEND!"

"I apologise, Amane-san. Please forgive me!" the waiter pleaded, "I will bring you a compensation for my disrespectful words!"

"You better. Or I will inform your superwiser!"

The waiter bowed and left.  
>Misa was furious. All had gone so well with Light and now the mood was ruined!<p>

"I hope he doesn't bring any more peanuts." L remarked sullenly.

"I'm sure he won't. We still have a whole bowl." Misa said, straightening out her skirt.

"Your shirt is half open." L reminded Light. Misa sighed. He looked so sexy! Even with his shirt mostly on. And now she'd have to wait until they got home. Not going as planned. Not going as planned at all!

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope you got a taste where this is going. Please tell me what you think and especially if you liked the "petting scene". Thank you!


End file.
